Turn the Page
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Raphael gains a new vessel after the events of "Swan Song". Bobby tries to put the past behind him, Castiel tries to make sense of his emotions, and in the meantime something strange is happening to Dean as he tries to deal with the past few years. Slash, AU. Abandoned/Up For Adoption.


**Turn the Page**

_**Beautiful Alice**_

Summary: Raphael gains a new vessel after the events of "Swan Song". Bobby tries to put the past behind him, Castiel tries to make sense of his emotions, and in the meantime something strange is happening to Dean as he tries to deal with the past few years. Eventual Slash, AU.

Author's Notes: Story title based on Bob Segar's song "Turn the Page".

Rated: M (swearing, graphic violence, wing kink, other)

* * *

Preface: The Coming of Raphael

A scream came from the alleyway that New York City cop, Damien Warden and his partner, Jasper Morrigan, were standing near as they were questioning the nearby civilians that had been telling them of freaky things that had been happening around the city. Damien thought it was all bogus, but he was about to be proven wrong.

The scream that ripped through the air _sounded_ inhuman, but as he turned the corner at a run, he saw that it was a female screaming towards the guy that he assumed was either a relative or a lover of hers, and he skidded to a halt as he saw exactly why she was screaming. A bright blue electric (but not electrical) works was _hovering_ a foot from the ground, and seeming to face the civilian. He reached for his gun reflexively, but was distracted when Jasper breathed,

"It's so pretty…"

He would've snorted, had he not felt the alarm and his partner moving towards the electrical light. He shouted towards the woman that was still standing there.

"RUN! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

He saw her take off, moving at a dead run in the opposite direction. His partner had moved a good three feet in front of him without his noticing, and he snarled moving to grab him by the back of the shirt. Sparks flew from the street lamp nearby, and the light bulb blue as a piercing noise sounded in the air. He sank to his knees as he tried to keep his ears covered from the noise. He couldn't tell exactly what the hell was going on, but he knew that this _wasn't natural_.

The noise finally stopped, and he felt a dull ringing in his ears. He reached for his gun again, and finally managed to yank it out of the holster attached to his right thigh. Gritting his teeth he aimed it at the blue electric _thing_, and halted when he saw that the two civilians were directly in front of it, in the line of fire.

"Damn it, Morrigan, get yer arse back here!" He snarled, moving to grab his friend away from the light.

A split second later, and his friend began to scream before he could touch him. Both the civilian and Jasper Morrigan's eyes self-combusted in a fire that was both orange and blue…unlike anything that he had ever seen. Horrified on a level that he'd never known before, he flung himself to the ground praying that his partner would at least make it out alive.

The two men were screaming, their screams reaching high octaves that were, in itself, unnatural. Damien shook as the screams went on for a good three minutes, and the sense of burning flesh reached his nose and he almost gagged at the taste that entered his mouth. A few moments later, and he couldn't see. He opened his eyes, realizing with a sense of shock that he'd closed them without realizing it. Silence had fallen, the deathly quiet somehow worse than the screams. He peeked his head out from under his arms, and saw that there were two bodies on the ground, abandoning his 'safety' position, he lunged towards his partner and quickly tried looking for a pulse. He was stunned when he found nothing, and he reached for his radio, snapping out,

"I've got a dead partner, and a dead civilian here! I need backup!" He looked around quickly for the bright blue light, but saw nothing. He turned around-and froze.

The light was hovering right in front of him, and he stared at it, transfixed and awed by its sheer beauty.

"What are you?" He whispered, staring at it.

It glimmered a bit, and rolled in the air-almost playfully, he realized. Then the light seemed to pause as it studied him…and without warning, he could hear a voice in his mind.

Yes…you would do for a vessel. Bow, vessel, for I am an angel of the lord. I promise you, I will not kill you, nor let you come to harm while you are my vessel. I have need of your services, as I must make my way into the human world.

"You killed my partner…" He whispered, numbly.

Humans see us, and they die. It is simply because they do not possess the powers that you do, my vessel.

"My Vessel" sounded like a love term, he realized with a sense of abrupt shock.

"What's your name?" He asked, sounding uncertain even to himself. If it was really an angel of the lord…

_My name is Raphael. Will you agree to becoming my vessel?_

He hesitated, looking at his dead partner's body for a few long moments. He could sense that the light/angel was impatient, and that it was looking eagerly forward to getting a vessel. He could agree and make sure that it-the angel-didn't do any more killing. He could try to protect civilians, with the angels help. He could at the very least make sure the angel didn't kill any more cops.

He swallowed.

"Will becoming your vessel…hurt?"

_It may. But it will be worth it, I promise you._Raphael sounded serious, and yet still eager as though he knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse becoming his vessel.

He hesitated, struggling with his inner emotions which seem to fight over one another as he tried to think past the thought _Jasper's dead, Jasper is DEAD, and this bastard killed him!_-and then he took a long, deep breath and said in a tone that was seemingly neutral but filled with anger and hate,

"Screw you, bitch!"

Raphael seemed to falter, falling backwards a bit as though stunned by this turn of events. He had a few moments to think in satisfaction, _Ha! I shocked an angel!_ before Raphael said in a sudden cold tone,

_You will regret this, human. You are made to serve us. You should be falling on your KNEES-_

__He fired a shot without even thinking about it, hitting the angel directly in the center of the floating blue light. The light flickered, and then it turned an almost black color-anger, he thought to himself.

_So be it. I shall leave you, for you are but one of the few remaining vessels here on this world. Should you call for our assistance, we will ignore you and all of yours. Enjoy the rest of your life, Damien. For you will always be alone._

__Damien couldn't help but pale slightly at that, it was always one of his greatest fears-being alone in the world, with no one that cared for him around the area. He had half a mind to say-_no, wait!-_when the light soared up into the black clouds of the night, and vanished...

Just as he could make out the sirens approaching towards his current location.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This is my first long-length supernatural story. I hope people like it. I'm working on the next few chapters, trying to put a spin on the series. Comments and critics accepted. Thanks for reading,

_**Beautiful Alice.**_


End file.
